Tomorrow's War: Battle For The Worlds
by By Anonymous
Summary: The Sailor Soldiers must fight once more in order to defeat an interdimensional entity from ravaging the past and future universes with her galatic might. Are their powers enough to defeat Mistress Sin? PLEASE R & R! UPDATED!
1. The House of Sin

**Author's Notes:** Hey peeps! Happy 4th of July to you all and enjoy yourselves this Independence Day! I also hope you enjoy my second tale in the Sailor Moon universe. Please review and tell me what you think too!

* * *

Far in the outskirts of the bustling city of Tokyo, away from the shops, boutiques, and business districts, lies an abandoned mansion towering beneath the rotted trees. Expansive as well as worn-out, the mansion gave off a very eerie and chilling aura. Sitting within the decayed trees were flocks of black crows constantly scanning the area and flying about. Had this property been in any other neighborhood, it'd have been the proverbial haunted house that all the kids feared. However, what separated this mansion from any others was that this was really haunted; and the entity residing here was just as mysterious as it was unsettling. 

Pulling up into the mansion's driveway in a very sleek silver convertible was a woman with shimmering dark hair that glistened in the sunlight. Her face was supermodel-esque and her dark eyes matched that of her lengthy-hair. A beauty indeed, yet there is something very daunting about her presence. Walking inside the corroded house, the young woman stepped with pride and ego in her pace. The inside of the house looked just as cruddy as the outside with snippets of sunlight coming through the walls of the home. Still, the woman just walked and made her way into the basement, amidst the stench of mildew and must.

Dank and very dark was the basement. Crushed tables and furniture were visible yet against the walls were containers of various substances that ranged from black to blue colors. While the woman came into view, she picked up a pail of salt from the side of the stairs, ruffling up her leather skintight outfit in the process. At the very center of the basement was a shrine of sorts, adorned with a raging fire and scattered candlelight. As she moved toward the violent fire, a somewhat bizarre and scary smirk formed on her lips. Quickly she spread the salt into the fire and began to chant.

"I call upon the force of time itself! Break free from the dimensional doors! Bring forth the guardian of destruction!" The woman called out loudly as she tossed the salt while the fire intensified until it grew a pair of large violet eyes and a crown of sorts.

"**Mistress Sin**, I am pleased to be in your company once more." The woman said as she gave a bow as the fire-entity known as Mistress Sin acknowledged her.

"As you should be **Kasumi**, but I expect nothing more from one of my devout followers! I have put too much energy and time in this wide-scaled plan to have any backfires." Mistress Sin said calmly and almost disturbingly.

"Of course my queen. Your plan is coming closer and closer to fruition. Once I find the holder of the proper **Life Gem**, your plan will be in full effect. Then finally, you can cross the interdimensional barriers and join us in the real world." Kasumi said as another slick smirk donned her face.

"Ah yes…my dream of returning into the physical world will be the nightmare of not only this planet but this universe! My reawakening shall define the true meaning of annihilation, and there will be nothing anyone in this or any world can do to stop me!" Mistress Sin proudly yelled with a smirk of her own to boot.

"I don't doubt you for a minute Mistress Sin; however that unknown holder of that Life Gem is still out there. Without that person, we are stuck." Kasumi informed her queen.

"Do not worry yourself Kasumi. I can tell you right now that the holder of the Life Gem we need is living right here in Tokyo. Use a substantial amount of your Dark Chemicals to create a youma. Seek the teenage girl known as Tsukino Usagi, a junior at Juuban High School." Mistress Sin instructed Kasumi.

"No problem. She sounds like an easy target with that name." Kasumi said as she grabbed the vile of her Dark Chemical.

"Be wary Kasumi. This girl is a Sailor Senshi one of those annoyances. In the past she has fouled the plots of Queen Metallia, the Death Phantom and even the likes of Pharaoh 90 and Galaxia." Mistress Sin told her.

"Ha! Compared to the power that you wield and the potency of my Dark Chemicals, she will be decimated. No matter who she is." Kasumi responded back chillingly. Mistress Sin laughed.

"Good point. Now go! My destiny awaits!" Mistress Sin yelled to her. Quickly Kasumi bowed and made her exit. Going back to the outside, Kasumi got back into her car with the canister of the Dark Chemical safely placed next to her. With her mission set, she began to make the very long drive all the way toward the heart of Tokyo.

* * *

Not that far away from the abandoned mansion where Mistress Sin dwelled within, the extensive home of the former soldiers known as the Outer Senshi was near. In the backyard of the large house was a lovely swimming pool which shined in the sun's reflection. Coming from out that pool and drying herself and her skimpy bikini was the elegant **Kaioh Michiru**. Sitting in the face of sun on her lawn-chair, Michiru took a gaze into her most trusted instrument; her Aqua Mirror. Turning about after hearing the motor of a fast car, Michiru watched as a woman with dark hair in a convertible that'd even make **Haruka** envious, speed off into the distance. Just then, her Aqua Mirror began to glimmer as she watched the body of water begin to be disturbed. 

'For once in a long time…**the sea is raging**.' Michiru said to herself as she looked in utmost disbelief.

-**Xtreme Slayer**


	2. Good Times & Bad

**The Hikawa Shrine** appeared peaceful and very tranquil on this early summer afternoon. Meeting together just as they did almost every day for the last number of years, were the five best friends anybody could have. The Inner Senshi as some would call them, were presently enjoying each other's company and basked in the good sunlight. Completing her chores was **Hino Rei** as she simultaneously swept the outside of the temple while staying in conversations with her friends.

"Ugh, exams are over and school is finally over. God, I need this break!" **Usagi** said as she gave an exasperated sigh of relief. This was the perfect chance for Rei to interject.

"Yeah right, like you actually paid attention this whole school year? **Usagi get real**!" Rei spat out as she poked her tongue out at her.

"Oh, you're so mean Rei-chan! Why can't you just leave me alone!" Usagi began to fume and pout as she and Rei continued their squabble.

"I would love to leave you alone, but you're in my house!" Rei shot back at her, dropping her broomstick at the same time.

Usagi and Rei kept going back and forth as **Makoto, Minako and Ami** began to shake their heads at them. These verbal brawls were of the norm for them and they could not help but let the two carry on.

"Will these two ever stop their bickering in the near future?" Minako said as she placed a hand through her silky-like blonde hair.

"I don't think they ever will. It's just how they show their love for one another." Makoto said with a bright smile as Rei placed Usagi in a headlock.

"I am glad that the only fighting we have to deal with is theirs. It has been nice living these past few years without the threat of youmas or daimons." Ami told the two, as she looked up from her latest book.

"Exactly Ami-chan! The last we faced a monster was freshman year, and now we are on our way to being seniors this fall and demon-free at that." Minako continued as she looked almost starry-eyed.

"These past few years have been really calm. But I don't know guys; I'm getting kind of restless. A part of me kinda misses fighting; it's almost like second nature to me." Makoto said with a sheepish smile as she began throwing a few punches to the wind.

"The last thing we need is a youma, Mako-chan. All of those battles we faced in the past were enough to last forever." Ami said as her other friends nodded in agreement. All the while, Rei and Usagi kept on fighting.

* * *

Exiting her convertible, Kasumi held the canister full of the Dark Chemical close to her side and locked up her car. Walking up the busy 10th Street with all of the city's denizens, Kasumi had a feeling that her target would be near. Everyone ventured to the heart of the city, and being a teenager as the holder of the Life Gem was, she could not be far away. As Kasumi strolled through the streets, she was looking for a suitable item she could use create her youma. Looking at a rather long streetlight, a sick smile appeared on her lips as an idea came to her mind. Quickly, she poured the contents of her Dark Chemical in the streetlight and waited for it to come in effect.

Sitting with their teas and coffees at the Crown Café, **Ten'ou Haruka and Kaioh Michiru** were not only enjoying their refreshments, but they were also laughing at what they were seeing in Michiru's Aqua Mirror. Always keeping tabs on their younger friends, they chuckled at the antics of Usagi and Rei as they play-fought while Makoto, Ami and Minako continued shaking their heads.

"Odango-atama never ceases to put a smile on my face." Haruka said as she took a sip of her coffee after stirring some sugar in it. Michiru had a grin on her face and flipped her turquoise hair over her shoulder.

"Is that so?" she simply asked as she too began to stir her iced tea up.

"It sure is. Are you jealous, Michiru?" Haruka asked her, just as she asked many times over with that same smirk on her face.

"Hmm, maybe just a bit." Michiru giggled as she and Haruka caressed each other's hand on their table. Their relationship remained the same after all of this time, and it was just as solid as it could ever be, judging by the looks on their faces.

However, the sight of a flying car crashing into the streets caught their eyes and ears as they turned about. The abrupt chaos began to fill the area as people began frantically running and screaming. Exiting the café to check out what was going on, Haruka and Michiru watched as a figure with a silver body, long green hair with fangs with what seemed to be red, yellow and green headlights covering its slender figure cause trouble.

"A youma!" Haruka yelled out. Michiru looked to the side of the strange monster and saw that same woman she seen earlier in the convertible. Somehow, Michiru had a feeling she was responsible for this recent turmoil. Before Michiru knew it, Haruka pulled her from out of the way of the youma's shockwave which was headed straight for her.

"Michiru, I cannot believe I am saying this but we have to transform." Haruka told her as she helped her up. In an instant, Haruka held out her henshin-stick.

"Well, you cannot escape destiny…and we are_ destined_ to fight." Michiru said with a sigh as she unearthed her henshin-stick as well. Haruka winked at her.

* * *

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-up!" Haruka called out as she transformed into Sailor Uranus.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-up!" Michiru called out as she transformed into Sailor Neptune.

* * *

Coming back into the streets, the two Outer Senshi stood valiantly as they looked at the youma. This time Kasumi made herself evident and came from out the alley, standing next to the new enemy.

"My guardian is the planet far in the heavens, soldier of the sky,** I am Sailor Uranus**!" the gorgeous soldier announced.

"My guardian is the planet with the sea of sand, soldier of embrace, **I am Sailor Neptune**!" the charming soldier spoke. Kasumi snorted at them.

"So we finally meet, Sailor Senshi…**Hikari**, get these annoyances out of the way! We must find Tsukino Usagi!" Kasumi announced as she teleported away. The mentioning of Usagi's name made the two Senshi gasp.

"What does she want with Usagi, I wonder?" Sailor Neptune asked aloud as Sailor Uranus got into fighting stance.

"I don't know, but we must deal with this youma first before it causes any more mayhem!" Sailor Uranus said forcefully. Joining her was Neptune as the two began their bout with Hikari.

-**Xtreme Slayer**


End file.
